


Untouched

by KitaWarheit



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, I literally woke up writing this, I think?, Non-con to Dub-con to Con?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, but my boy needed some spare coochie, mmf okay I know this fandom is dead, slight injury, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaWarheit/pseuds/KitaWarheit
Summary: Robbed of your weaponry and supplies, you wander in hopes of finding anything to help. Or perhaps... anyone...
Relationships: Hunter (Left 4 Dead)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, I've had my baby boy Essyl for quite some time now, hope that doesn't ruin it for anyone? I dunno, it seemed ten times easier to write the Hunter parts imagining it as Essyl, soooo... May or may not add a sequel. But the idea of Essyl being possessive and protective of you sounds way too tempting. Anyways, hope you enjoy! <3 I know I did >:3c

Essyl was a bit of your average Hunter; perhaps a good bit stronger than most and able to pick up on/mimic words Survivors would say. Although, words would soon be lost to him as most of the Survivors in the city had left, what with resources equatable to only crumbs were left. But, he would feel the effects of it as well. Sure, he didn't mind satiating his hungry with rotting corpses, but fresh meat—even an animal—was so much better.

Now, while CEDA had painted this gruesome picture of the Infected being nothing more than mindless, man-eating abominations, that wasn't _entirely_ true. As stated with Essyl, there are some Infected with more “normal” brain functioning than others. It felt that, as watching Survivors, deeply buried memories of humanity slowly started to rise to the surface, and they were able to gain back more human functioning and rationing.

Food was not the only reason on his list to soon move on and find somewhere else to settle for a while. Call him picky, but with no female Hunters (or maybe Survivors) around, he quickly grew bored of the rooftops of the decrepit city. If he was desperate enough, he would usually grind himself against a fresh corpse, but it usually ended with him feeling physically gross and relatively not relieved. (He had learned early on having claws and tendencies for erratic movement lead to more than a few accidents...)

But then there was you: a lone woman in search of necessities. But, here? In this city? Didn't you know there was nothing left? But, the reality of it, you were desperate, seeing as you had been robbed of all weaponry and provisions. Worse than starting over, really. You had to get your hands on **some** supplies. Anything.

From his perch on a lower apartment rooftop, he perked his head up, sniffing the air. _Ohhh._ He quite enjoyed that scent. He could smell you a mile away practically and immediately went on the hunt, sneaking through the shadows, hands itching to get a hold of you.

It wasn't long for him to catch up to you, but he stayed back a moment, curious about studying you. You... Average height it seemed, but curves filled out in every delicious way, with normal, tattered clothes. He swiped his tongue over his sharp teeth, trying to decide what he enjoyed more: the fear radiating from you as you trembled slightly, or how good your warm, meaty body would feel against his own. As you dipped into a small alleyway to stay relatively out of sight, he dropped down to ground level, following behind you. Watching you... Oh, he was impatient, letting out a growl as he craved your flesh for more than just consumption.

You turned your head back to see the Hunter crouched down, mere feet from you. You immediately started to run, a smart choice really, but it just made Essyl more excited. You were unarmed after all, so running was your only option. He kept after you with purpose and, as your gaze turned to see how far away you were, lo and behold, you tripped. You fell decently hard, dazed for a split second--but a split second was all Essyl needed to jump down and be on top of you. You were sure this was the end as he leaned his head down to sniff you, a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

But, suddenly, he did something... different. First, he moved back ever so slightly, which made you wonder if you had a chance to escape. It was never that easy, was it? With a heavy hand holding you down by the small of your back, he nudged your hips up a bit to get to what he really wanted. You could feel your face drain of color, mind snapping into realization of what he was after, feeling his mouth so dangerously close to your clothed crotch. Essyl was never one for patience, even before the Green Flu.

He sunk his jagged teeth into the fabric of your jeans, just where he needed, and ripped open a size-able hole, discarding the fabric aside. You froze, feeling like everything was in slow motion, as his mouth was once again over your most vulnerable area. You could feel his erratic, hot breath and how his teeth gently scraped your skin as his grabbed your panties to tear them away as well. Your head was swimming, overall confused with the situation. You guessed that, well, they technically were still human to a degree... They must have _urges_ as well. Then you thought back to before the Infection started—the last time you were ever sexual was about two weeks before they called for an evacuation of your city. It was with your ex-boyfriend, who honestly never lasted long enough to make a difference and who certainly didn't care if you were satisfied or not.

Part of you welcomed it, the chance for a somewhat human touch, giving you everything you've craved for all these months alone. As you began to weigh the cons of the situation, your thoughts were immediately brought back to reality. Biting down on your lip to silence yourself, your legs would betray you as they trembled at the feeling of his tongue slowly gliding over your outer labia, growling low with satisfaction.

He almost shivered with how good you tasted—the best thing he's had in a **long** time. With his mouth still close enough to your pussy to be able to feel his warm breath, he savored your taste for a moment. Deciding he wanted so much more, he dove back down against you, tongue wiggling past your outer folds to get to flesh that was more _warm_ and _wet_. He gave long, rapid licks to that sweet spot of flesh, going all the way from pressing the tip of his tongue over your clit to just barely reaching your entrance.

_Oh, fuck..._

Your eyes started to flutter closed, breath becoming heavier the longer his tongue worked you. Legs trembling, you couldn't deny just how fucking **good** it felt. At least, you couldn't deny that you were definitely throbbing and most likely dripping wet. But the silent debate on the morality and danger of the situation completely stopped when you felt his tongue press deep inside of you, swirling around as he basked in the warmth and taste.

“P... Please...,” you begged. But you weren't entirely sure yourself if it was pleading for release and safety or for Essyl to give you so, so much more.

Perhaps he knew you needed him. Perhaps he didn't. Either way, you faintly recognized the sound of shuffling pants. You started to move a bit, honestly just wanting to be in a more comfortable position. Essyl quickly growled and put his whole body over yours, pressing his weight on you. After he pinned down your arms, you were completely immobilized, completely as the mercy of his lust.

You moaned ever so softly as you could feel the faint graze of his length against your inner thigh. He leaned his head down a bit and sniffed into the side of your neck, leaving a growl against your skin that was ever so low that you thought he had formed words. Your eyes glanced back at him as he slowly pulled his head back.

Just as you began to wonder with your own impatience just _when_ he would fill you, you were graciously granted your desire as he plunged himself inside your wet pussy with such a strong force, burying his entirety inside you. Crying out at the sudden, harsh thrust, you try to at least crane your head an inch to bite down on your knuckles. Why were you trying to be quiet? Who was going to see or care?

Essyl ground against you while inside, taking another moment to savor you. It had been so long, he could have cum right there—no! He needed so, so much more... As if something in him switched, he growled, leaning forward to bite down on the back of your neck, the intensity of said bite causing your skin to break and bleed as you cried out in pain. Fear _almost_ returned to you for a moment... Until he started thrusting.

In and out... In and out... With his teeth sunk into your skin, he was hardly noisy as he rammed away at your pussy. Speed was a specialty of the Hunter, but so was strength and stamina it seemed. He would move deep, nearly pulling out before slamming all the way back into you, pressing harshly against your cervix. He was well-endowed, you concluded, as his cock seemed to fill every last bit of your insides. Suddenly, you were glad he had gotten you aroused and dripping wet before he fucked you. As stated before, _speed_ was a specialty... You had doubted anyone you knew would have ever fucked you like this before—thrusting quickly, hungry for more, but never lacking in the power behind his movements, making sure to go deep each time.

Your mind was hazy, overwhelmed with pleasure, as you moaned consistently for the creature above you. Creature? That was a little harsh, seeing as he acted very human-like. Perhaps lover? Mate? Whatever you would decide to call him, you were only certain in that this would be the considerably best part of this goddamn apocalypse.

Fingers dug into the dirt beneath you as you tried to push back against every thrust, not caring how bruised, bloody, or broken you would be after. The pressure inside you was building oh so deliciously, heightened by the feeling of him throbbing inside of you. You knew you were so close...

As if sensing it, Essyl slowly let go of the skin on your neck as your body shook and trembled, unable to stop, but not caring anymore, the loud string of moans that left your lips. Your orgasm rocked you entirety, becoming over-sensitive as he continued pounding. But, a drawn out groan from the Hunter's throat told you he was nearly done.

Startling you a bit, Essyl let out one of his usual screeches as he kept himself deep within you. His cum filled you just so _good_ , bringing a small grin to your lips. Perhaps a little more than your average non-diseased male, his load began to dribble past his cock, dripping down your thighs to the ground. Essyl stayed like this for a good moment, over-all silent, save his heavy panting. You closed your eyes and relished in the moment—the best orgasm you've probably... well, ever had.

A pleased growl rumbled from Essyl's chest as he let go of the hold on your arms, pulling himself out, though a bit reluctantly. Before you had time to even open your eyes, he was already jumping and climbing away to return to hiding out on the high rooftops.

But, you didn't mind. For a moment, it was as if the world around you wasn't a complete shit-storm. Such a blissful afterglow. As you felt more of his essence dribble out of you, you smiled to yourself, already agreeing to yourself that this encounter would not be the last.

Yeah.

You were so ready to be a Hunter's bitch.


End file.
